Untold Confessions of the Heart
by MuseAlongMeghan
Summary: Rosalie Hale has gone through the motions and has never met a man that she loves. She gets caught up in a whirlwind romance with bank owner Royce and he proposes. Bella and Alice hate him but Emmett is heartbroken will he admit his love in time? ON HIATUS


A/N: I was walking home today from a friends house and this idea sort of just popped into my head. The basic idea is that it shows the jounrey of Emmett and Rosalie, along with the other characters of course. It was probably be around 10 chapters, we'll see. Here's the firstt, the next chapter will be back in time to the beginning. I hope you like it! Please Review. (Apologies for spelling and grammar mistakes I have no BETA)

_Oh and I know Emmett seems kid of smart but role with it, the goofy guy will be in the next chapters I just wanted to express his love and found myself getting quite poetic, I threw in some swear words to make it sound more like Emmett :o)_

**Song For Chapter**: _Wine Red (The Hush Sound)_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, all Stephanie Meyers.. BOO :o)_  
_

* * *

**EMPOV**

Every since the first time I saw her I knew I loved her. It's difficult to express how much I want to be with her, no one sees her like I do. In perfect clarity her beauty is amplified by her perfection. Not only her physical perfection but her inner beauty. Everything about her draws me in, her laugh, voice and most of all the way she is with me. Completely comfortable and real. Unlike all the other flakes that approach me.

Without her I would be miserable, but what hurts even more is that I don't have her. No matter how much I wish I could call her mine I am too much of a pussy to do anything about my feelings. She looks at me like a brother. I am in love with Rosalie Hale and she doesn't know it. What's worse is I have to watch as she dates complete and utter fuck-ups who toss her around and mess with her.

They don't see the girl that I do, the delicate beauty who needs somebody to listen to her. The girl I wish I could be with, and now I wont get my chance. Royce, that son of a bitch bank owner has proposed. After four months dating, he fucking proposed. Bella hates him, Alice hates him, I fucking despise him but the whole one who matters- she doesn't. She fucking loves him. What hurts the most is that she said yes.

In two weeks she will say 'I do' and my reason for living will be over. I'm not usually so deep and brooding that's Edward's territory but here she is. The love of my life and she is about to marry the wrong guy, I can't handle this anymore. I can't handle the feeling that he is wrong for her, every time I see him I visibly tense over, my blood boils and I can't think. Nothing has gone the way it was meant to for us. Rosalie loves him, she is going to lose her virtue to him, when all he deserves is a swift kick in the balls. She is giving everything to that mother fucker.

I hate him, without a doubt I despise him. I convulse thinking about him, his stupid money which he flaunts. His car, private jet, house in the Bahamas. Fucker. I don't know why I never told Rosalie, I had a two years to tell her, make her mine but I never acted on my feelings. Never thought that maybe she would feel the same way. Why would she? Don't get me wrong I'm a good looking guy, a quarterback for the 'Seattle Seahawks' and am not exactly strapped for cash but she so much more than that.

Worth so much more than that. She deserves someone who will treat her with the utmost respect and tell her that they love her every moment they are blessed to be with her. I may not even deserve to know her but I would never let go of her. I would not only love her but I would protect her.

Men worship the ground that woman walks on. I have never been weak in the knees after one glance but Rose rendered me incoherent. I will never forget the day I met her.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Are you fucking kidding me Bella?" Biting her lip I actually felt bad, her stupid Chevy had broken down_ again._ "Em I'm sorry! I promise once I get enough saved up I will get someone to fix it but for the time being it's I have to work with." Anger bubbled through me, "Bells common let me buy you a replacement car, I have too much money anyway."

Her expression turned stony, "Emmett hell no. I don't care how much money you have you're not buying me a car. You are however going to help me fix the problem outside." She unbuckled her seat belt and was about to get out of the car before I held her back. Rolling me eyes I re-buckled her belt, "Bella please, you'll be a safety hazard anywhere near the hood of this pile of junk, sit tight I will fix it."

She grinned, "Phew I thought you were actually gonna make me go out there!" As if, Bella was unbelievably clumsy and a damn danger magnet to boot, "Please Edward would kill me if I kill little Eddie." Bella grinned and rubbed her stomach lovingly "Your right he probably would, so how about it, you ready to be an uncle?" I was so ready it was unbelievable.

Bella's shock pregnancy was a hard hit for everyone, Bella was only nineteen and Edward twenty but they had been together for 6 years so they will pull through. We all know it. "Of course I am I will be the bestest uncle ever!" Playfully I nudged her side and patted her stomach which was growing at an unbelievably fast rate. "How about you, ready to be a mother?" She grinned, "Definitely I already love this baby, now go my back is killing me and I am craving brownies."

Chuckling I left the car and popped the hood of the truck open. I coughed and smoke bellowed out from beneath the truck. Uh oh.. this was going to take a real mechanic I probably couldn't fix this. Just as these thoughts crossed my mind a red cherry M3 pulled up and a woman who could only be described as a goddess pulled up. She waltzed out chucking her sunglasses in the back of her car without looking back and stood beside me.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie, you need any help?" I almost burst out laughing. Her? Help me? I was pretty accomplished when it came to cars, if I couldn't do it then she surely couldn't. I didn't want to offend her though because she was so hot and I might be able to get a date with her so I just smiled slightly mockingly. "Um no offense but I don't think you be any help."

She frowned and looked severely pissed, "How about this.." She looked at me expectantly, before I grinned, "Emmett." Not returning my smile her frown deepened, "Ok Emmett, if I fix this car then you owe me $100. If you win and I can't fix it, I will give you $200. Sound fair?" I was amused to say the least, easy money as if she will know anything about cars, the only thing I will give her props for is her personal vehicle. It was almost as hot as her.

"Deal." Smirking she pushed passed me and bent to look under the head. After examining for about ten seconds she turned to me and smirked, "I hope you have a hundred bucks on you." She turned away and left me stunned before turning a cap and emptying a pump before replacing it with a hair clip that was holding her hair together. Clicking the whole thing back into place before pressing The sides together and slotting the whole thing back into place.

I just stood there momentarily stunned before coming to the conclusion that I had to get to know her better. She was my dream woman, fuck hot and she knew about cars. What else is there to ask for in a woman? dug through my pocket and grabbed two fifties out of my wallet. The best $100 I have ever spent without a doubt. She shut the hood and faced me with a breathtaking smile on her face. You should try you umm.. car now.

I laughed, "This hunk of junk is not my car! It's my soon to be little sisters. Hey Bella! Try starting the car now." Rosalie looked through the glass and grinned, "Bella Swan?" Bells looked really confused before recollection splashed across her face. "ROSE! OH MY GOD!" She rushed out and grasped Rosalie in a hug. Pulling away only when she noticed Rose's shocked expression.

"Jesus Bella are you pregnant?" Bella looked shocked at Rosalie's angry expression and then stared laughing uncontrollably. "Rose don't worry it's Edward's." She looked visibly calmer and grinned, "Sorry Bells I just thought some randomer knocked you up and then left, you know what I'm like, always jumping to conclusions. I'm Sorry. This is so exciting! So how is Edward, you guys still going strong then?" Bella looked positively glowing before smiling in a dream like state that she assumed whenever thinking about my sappy brother.

"Yeah, he's perfect. Hey we're all having dinner tonight, you want to come? It's at my house tonight at seven. And besides we have to catch up! What the hell are you doing in Seattle? " Rosalie grinned and I felt freakishly excited. "Of course I will see you later, I have to run I will see you later and I'll explain then! Tell Ali I said Hi!" Bella nodded grinning and Rosalie walked back to her car not looking back, once she started to pull out she cocked her head in my direction an winked before pulling away leaving me in her dust. _Wow. _Rosalie was coming to dinner and knew just one thing, I just had to get to know her.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The will never forget that day, she was so beautiful and basically whipped my arse into line after five minutes. I was going to lose her and I refused. It's time to get of my arse and fight for the women I love. I will not lose her, but if she says no to me then at least I know I tried. I can't let her walk down the isle and be with him.

I refuse to, I wont let it happen. I can't. I am meant to be on my way to a Seahawks game but they will have to do without me. I was going to fight for her. I loved her too much to let this mistake happen. "Driver turn around. Drive to Rosalie's house now, NOW!" Breathe Emmett it's meant to be. Your meant to be with her. This is it, if she rejects you then you have enough money to move freaking planets.

Seconds turned into minutes and I was having trouble breathing. Suck it up Emmett. Just suck it up. So engrossed in my concentration I barely heard my driver, "Were here sir." Nodding I flung myself out of my the car and ran through the street into her apartment building.

Ran away from all my insecurities, run away from the last year, I ran to Rosalie. The woman who I was going to spill my heart too. I was 100% taken by her and there was no going back now. I was going to explode if I didn't tell her soon. I had to tell her. I just couldn't keep it in anymore.

I rushed to the elevator in extreme haste and stood for a second. Frustrated by the lack of speed that the elevator had assumed I rushed to the stairs and took then four at a time all the way up to the top floor. This was it. I had never been this close to telling her, Edward was the only one who knew and was dying for me to tell her. He just had so much faith in love after Bella. I couldn't blame him, they were perfect for eachother, complimenting eachother to an absolute velocity.

I just had to have faith that Rosalie and I were just as meant to be. I don't know why I never made a move before, whenever I tried I felt stupid and as if she would just laugh in my face. I put on a happy face whenever we meet a new guy that she is interested in. I always listened to her sob stories when they ended up not being who she thought they were. I was always there for her, a shoulder to cry on. I would do anything for her and she never realized once that I was in love with her.

The weight of my world rested on this moment and I needed this to such an explicit degree that is pained me to think of the possibility that she wouldn't believe me and reciprocate. I was setting myself up for failure and knew it. But I had to try, there was nothing else for me to live for if it wasn't her.

Pelting up the stairs I finally reached the 18th floor and shot through the stair door and sprinted to her apartment, pounding on her door furiously. Please be here, please...

The door swung open and there she stood, the love of my life. "Emmett? What's up?" What's up? A brilliant question. I was going to kill myself for doing this later but right now I was too far gone to even think straight.

"Rosalie ever since you first moment I saw you, I knew that you were the one. It killed me every time I saw you with a man. It killed me when you told me that you were getting married, and hell it kills me everyday when I wake up and realize that you not with me. Rosalie with every fibre in my being I'm in love with you. I know it has taken me two years to admit it but everyday I grow to love you more, please don't marry Royce. I love you Rosalie, please be with me."

Her eyes closed and a tear traveled down her cheek before she opened with a glassy expression and whispered thr words I never expected to hear. "Emmett I....."

* * *

**A/N: OKAY! Now we go back in time. Feel free to kill me, what do you think she is going to say? Major cyber cookies to anyone that guesses correctly. Trust me, not what you expect. Now I need to know if I should carry on, I want to but wont if people aren't interested so review and let me know! The actual chapters will be much longer than this little introduction. **


End file.
